Celebrations with Majin Buu
Celebrations with Majin Buu is the twelfth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-seventh overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Modotta Heiwa!! Seigi no Mikata Majin Bu!?" (戻った平和!!正義の味方魔人ブウ!?). The episode first aired on December 20, 1995. Its original American air date was March 31, 2003. Summary Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo sense that Kid Buu is dead. Mr. Satan informs everybody on Earth that Kid Buu is gone for good. Everybody cheers. Everybody on the lookout are happy too. Then, Old Kai, Kibito Kai and Dende arrive on the Sacred World of the Kais to pick up Goku and the gang. Then Dende heals Vegeta and Goku. They are about to leave when Bee spots fat Majin Buu. Mr. Satan asks everyone whether they could take fat Majin Buu to Earth. Vegeta disagrees. He says that fat Majin Buu might get angry again and produce another Evil Buu and the whole problem would arise again. Mr. Satan says that he would take care of Majin Buu. Vegeta threatens to kill Mr. Satan along with Majin Buu if he wouldn't listen to Vegeta. Goku tells Vegeta to stop. He says if it weren't for fat Majin Buu saving Vegeta and Mr. Satan carrying Vegeta away from the Spirit Bomb, the whole Earth would have gone by now. Vegeta agrees. Then they all are transported to the lookout. When Goku arrives, everybody runs towards him. When Vegeta comes, Bulma and Trunks go to him. Videl is happy to see Mr. Satan, her dad, but everybody is scared out of their wits to see Majin Buu. Trunks prepares to launch an attack. But Vegeta stops him and says that Majin Buu is their 'guest'. Then, six months later, the Dragon is summoned and Goku wishes that the thought of Majin Buu be vanished from the minds of everybody on Earth. Now Majin Buu is happy and is roaming around the streets. He wants ice cream, and for that he needs money. He almost had an angry outburst when he learned this, but managed to stop himself in time when remembering that Mr. Satan warned him to never get angry no matter what. He fights a big person named Pit Bull Pete and earns money. Then Bulma calls him for shopping, because Vegeta and Trunks left due to the shopping taking over an hour. While they are at the jewelry store, Majin Buu considers eating the diamonds, to Bulma's irritation. Pit Bull Pete and his manager rob the store, but freak out when they see Buu. Pete shoots Buu but he is unaffected. Great Saiyaman and Saiyagirl (Videl) arrive, but before they can do anything, the two criminals turn themselves in. At Mount Paozu, Goku, Goten, and Trunks, were in the hot tub and Chi-Chi was shown cooking cheese rice. Then Goten and Trunks did the Fusion Dance naked which made Goku break the tub and transform into a Super Saiyan. This made everyone laugh and Chi-Chi was so mad that she says she will give Gotenks a spank, something Goku warned them about, with Goku also suggesting that they remain fused so they won't have to endure a spank each. Errors *Mr. Satan says Buu went crazy when his puppy was shot. In actuality, Buu went mad when Mr. Satan was shot. However, Mr. Satan could have meant that the puppy being shot was what started his madness. *In the beginning of the episode, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are back on the cliff they were revived on, despite having journeyed to the Lookout in the previous episode. Trivia *The wish that Goku made the memories of Majin Buu erased later spawned Eis Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. *Even though Trunks and Goten use the Fusion Dance to form Gotenks, Gotenks isn't wearing the clothes that the Fusion Dance usually creates. This could be due to that fact that neither Trunks nor Goten were wearing any clothes. *The scene where Majin Buu fights Pit Bull Pete for some money is reminiscent of the episode "A Trip to the City", in which Goku (as a kid) enters a fighting contest on the street to win some money so he can find Bulma. Also, neither of the two had to pay an entrance fee to fight the champion. In Goku's case the fighter let him enter for free because he was a kid, and in Buu's case a man in the crowd paid for Buu because he wanted to see a fight. Also they both gave away all of the money instead of just a bit of it (due to the both not knowing much about money at the time). *Vegeta breaks the fourth wall at the end of the episode. When he's standing behind the tree by Goku's house, he says "What are you looking at?" *When Mr. Satan wants Majin Buu to be healed, Vegeta disagreed with it because of the possible dangers. Mr Satan says that Buu wouldn't have produced Super Buu if the man never shot Bee. Buu produced Super Buu after the man shot Mr. Satan, not Bee. Vegeta opposed to the idea of healing Majin Buu could be because of the Androids and Cell Sagas when Vegeta let Androids 16, 17 and 18 get activated and allowed Cell to reach his final form. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon Category:Dragon Ball Z